pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Glaceon
Vs. Glaceon is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired on 2/2/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn make it back to the Snowpoint City Pokémon Center, Ian with a lifted and enthusiastic mood. Ian: Alright. Tomorrow, we head out for Twinleaf Town. Dawn: Ah, a relief. I am actually excited to partake in the Twinleaf Festival again. Candice: I’m pretty sure it’s here somewhere! The group stops and gasps in surprise, seeing Candice and Zoey standing over a holographic map of the area around Snowpoint City, extending down Route 217. They go over and join them. Dawn: Zoey! I had not imagined that you would still be here. Zoey: Dawn! And Ian! How’d your battle against Paul go? Ian: (Cheery) I lost. Zoey: (Taken aback) Oh. Dawn: So what are you doing? I thought you had said you were going on to find a new contest! Zoey: I was. But then I got this little guy. Zoey opens a Pokéball, choosing an Eevee. Eevee: (Elated) Ee! Conway: (In admiration) Ah! It’s an Eevee! Zoey: I decided to find the Ice Rock that’s in this area to evolve it into Glaceon. An Ice type would be a major boon to my team. However, Miss Senior is unable to remember where it is. Candice: I know it’s general location! But the cave system is intricate under the snow and ice. It could take days to find it! Conway: Perhaps not. We found that cave on our travels. Dawn caught a Spheal there. Zoey: A Spheal? Nice! Conway: The cave was Spheal’s home. So if we combine my data with Spheal’s knowledge, Dawn: We will be able to lead Zoey right to the rock! Conway: And see Eevee’s evolution in the process! Zoey: Well, I’m glad we’ve got all that figured out! Let’s go then! Ian: Sounds good. The group begins to leave, but Crystal lags behind, looking uncertain about something. Ian stops and turns back to her. Ian: Something wrong? Crystal: No! No, I just, don’t feel like traveling anymore today. You guys go, I’ll catch up to you. Ian smiles and nods, then runs to catch up to the others. Crystal then turns to Candice, who gasps in confusion. Crystal: Candice. I have a favor to ask you. End Scene Dawn and her Spheal lead the way through the cave, with Ian, Piplup, Conway, Zoey and Eevee following behind. They arrive in the cave room with the lake, where the Spheal and Sealeo there all chatter with excitement. Spheal: Spheal! Spheal! Spheal rolls over to see its friends, them all cheering and pulling Spheal into the water. Dawn giggles at this slightly as they walk around, examining the Ice Rock. Zoey: It’s beautiful! Conway: I evolved my Eevee on a Moss Rock in the Eterna Forest. If this rock works the same as that one, then all you’ll need to do is have Eevee touch it. Zoey: Right. You ready, Eevee? Eevee: Ee! Zoey leads Eevee over to the Ice Rock, as Eevee touches its paw to it. Eevee glows pink almost instantly, as it morphs and evolves into a Glaceon. Glaceon: Glace! Zoey: Ha! Glaceon! Conway: Ah, there’s nothing quite as beautiful as an Eevee evolving! Dawn: It is marvelous. Zoey: Thanks guys. With this, I’ll have another ace to use in my contests! Ian: Why don’t you and Dawn have a battle? Zoey and Dawn look at Ian, who motions to Spheal. Ian: Dawn hasn’t worked with Spheal yet either. This would be a good time for both of you to figure out how your new Pokémon works in a low stakes battle. Dawn: You’re, petitioning a battle from us? Zoey: I think it sounds like a great idea! It’s been since your first contest since we’ve battled! So why not? Dawn: Uh, yes. Very well. Spheal! Come back over! We have a battle to participate in! Spheal: Spheal! Spheal waves goodbye to its friends as it rolls back over. Dawn and Zoey take a position to form a battlefield, with Spheal and Glaceon ready to go. Conway: You had this planned from the beginning, didn’t you? Ian: Having a battle with her main rival may encourage her to double down on her training. Conway: Speaking from personal experience? Ian: I am. Dawn: Alright Spheal! Let’s start with Ice Ball! Zoey: Glaceon, use Icy Wind! Spheal curls up like a ball and is encased in ice, rolling towards Glaceon. Glaceon breathes a sparkling blue wind, which slows Spheal down but increases the size of its Ice Ball. Glaceon tries to run and dodge, but is struck due to the increased size of the attack. Dawn: Nicely done! Now end Ice Ball and use Encore! Spheal keeps rolling, then the ice shatters off it, Spheal happily obliging. Spheal claps its hands, a white pulse wave being released. Glaceon is hit by it, sparkling white. Zoey: Encore?! Not bad. Glaceon, hit it with Icy Wind! Dawn: Body Slam! Glaceon breathes Icy Wind as Spheal leaps up over it to dodge. It falls at Glaceon with Body Slam, Glaceon striking Spheal with Icy Wind. Spheal looks unharmed as it crashes into Glaceon, knocking it back. Dawn: Excellent job! Ian: I know Spheal would resist Ice moves anyway, but that looks like it did no damage at all! Conway: It is most likely a Thick Fat ability. It weakens Fire and Ice type moves. It was hard to tell before, due to Spheal blocking the ice moves with Ice Ball. It explains why it was able to break out of Dawn’s Pokéball the first time, as it hadn’t taken any damage from her Ice Beam. Dawn: Now use Aurora Beam! Zoey: Block it with Icy Wind! Then go for Quick Attack! Spheal fires a dark green Aurora Beam from its mouth, as Glaceon fires Icy Wind. The Encore sparkle fades away, as Glaceon dashes forward, leaving a white streak behind for Quick Attack. Glaceon rams Spheal, causing it to roll backwards. Dawn: Use that roll to go into Ice Ball! Spheal keeps rolling, turning the tumble into Ice Ball. It curves around and begins to roll at Glaceon, it growling as it stands its ground. Zoey: Shadow Ball! Glaceon opens its mouth, forming a Shadow Ball and firing it. Spheal takes it with Ice Ball, then shoots out into the air. Dawn: Body Slam! Zoey: Shadow Ball! Glaceon fires Shadow Ball, Spheal pushing through with Shadow Ball. Spheal crashes into Glaceon, the ground crumbling slightly under them. Spheal rolls out defeated, while Glaceon is down as well. Ian: That’s it! Double knockout! Dawn and Zoey go over to their Pokémon, picking them up. Dawn: Spheal, that was an excellent battle. Take a good rest. Zoey: You too Glaceon. Dawn and Zoey return their Pokémon as they stand back up. Zoey: I have to say, that was impressive. You’ve grown quite a bit since that first contest battle of ours. Dawn: Thank you for the compliment. Though, if you had used a Pokémon with more experience, I do not believe that the outcome would’ve been the same. Zoey: Ah, you’re underestimating your skill. At least you’re not overestimating them anymore. Dawn: Well, there is that. Now, let us head back to Snowpoint City. End Scene The group makes it back to the Pokémon Center, where Crystal is dropping her Pokémon off with Nurse Joy. She turns, slightly startled to see the others back. Crystal: Guys! I wasn’t expecting to see you back yet! Conway: It was pretty quick to find our way with our map marker and Spheal’s help. Your Pokémon injured? Crystal: (Looking away) Just, tired. I did some training while you guys were gone. Ian: Nice. Zoey: So Dawn. What’s the next contest you’re going for? Dawn: Huh? I’m not sure. We were planning on heading down to Twinleaf Town here. Zoey: In that case, I think you should go for the Chocovine Town. It is a port town down the side of the Sinnoh region, and it should be on the way for you to Jubilife City. Dawn: Are you planning on competing? Zoey: I was, but I just obtained Glaceon. I think I’ll spend a bit more time training with it before entering in another contest. Ian: Well, the Grand Festival isn’t that far off. Both of you guys need to step up your game. Dawn: Right. In that case, I request that we make a stop in Chocovine Town before heading to Twinleaf Town. Ian: Request accepted. Main Events * Zoey's Eevee makes its main series debut. * Eevee evolves into Glaceon. * Dawn's Spheal reveals it knows Encore and Body Slam, and its ability is Thick Fat. * Dawn learns of the Chocovine Contest. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Ian * Conway * Crystal * Candice * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Spheal (Dawn's) * Eevee (Zoey's, evolves) * Glaceon (Zoey's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Spheal * Sealeo Trivia * Ian is unusually optimistic following the previous episode. * The group finding the Ice Rock in Vs. Spheal was setting up for helping Zoey finding it in this episode. * Zoey's Eevee evolves into Glaceon due to Conway receiving a Leafeon as well as a reference to Zoey's home town. * This is the first time that Crystal doesn't go with the group on an exploration. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc